It is estimated that the mobile market is evolving at five times the speed of the eCommerce market. It is estimated that nearly 700 million new mobile devices will be shipped in 2005, with a new handset model being launched every other day. This rapid mobile device development requires that applications designed to run on these mobile devices also sustain rapid development. Development systems targeted at one mobile device may become obsolete and possibly of little value to the developer at the time it is shipped as well as development life cycles.
Many new mobile devices include a display management engine called a Flash Player; one example of a Flash Player suitable for mobile devices is FlashLite, developed by Macromedia. The Flash Player provides a common application platform for playing applications on the mobile devices and allows developers to develop applications that may be played on multiple mobile devices that include the Flash Player. Applications for mobile devices are typically developed on a personal computer (PC) or workstation and target one or more types of mobile device that include a Flash Player. These applications require real-time testing of the application on all applicable mobile devices. Although a Flash Player application may operate correctly on one mobile device model, it may crash when playing on a different mobile device model. For example, a NOKIA 6600 has a 16% reduction in ARM CPU speed and available memory resources compared to a NOKIA 7610, thus an application that plays correctly on the NOKIA 7610 may not play correctly on the NOKIA 6600 due to this drop in inherent resources.
Development packages (e.g., FlashMX by Macromedia) are available to run on a PC and allow development of Flash Player applications for one or more mobile devices. However, although these development packages may simulate operation of the application playing on the targeted mobile device, they do not determine if the application will play correctly on the targeted mobile device based upon resource usage. Currently, the only way to determine if an application plays on a particular mobile device is to transfer the application to the device and play it. During development of an application for a mobile device, an application author may transfer and play the application hundreds of times (development life cycles) on the targeted mobile device before identifying and correcting all system resource problems within the application. Where an application is targeted to play on many types of mobile device, it must be transferred and tested on a mobile device representative of each targeted mobile device type. This transferring and testing process is time-consuming and therefore costly for the application author.
Further, having accessibility to all available mobile devices in targeted geographical markets worldwide as well as real-time interaction with network Operators to measure and emulate network characteristics within each market is presently not possible.